Up In Heaven, Here on Earth
by dytia
Summary: A few years after the anime ending. Meroko & Izumi were up against each other for the life of a young girl. Unexpectedly, the girl will unearth a dark past memories of someone close to Mitsuki. Updated: Chapter 6 - Lament of a Tainted Idol
1. Chapter 1: Lost & Found

**Up in heaven, Here on Earth**

by dytia

chapter 1: Lost and found

A Meroko x Izumi fic? There ain't any so decide to make one. Review if you want me to continue. Based on the ending of the anime. Warning for spoilers. Set a few years after the last ep. Meroko a Tenshi in charge of guiding lost souls. Izumi still the ol Shinigami we know. Written in italics denotes character's thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Full Moon o sagashite manga, anime or even the soundtrack. You already know the great mangaka who does.

********************************************************************

_It's been years since the last time I saw her.. Me-chan.. I heard she has been promoted into a Tenshi. She's really fitted to be in that position. And I am still here... on earth.. finding souls and bringing them to the afterworld. A punishment fit for someone like me._

_Meroko was different from other Shinigami. Other Shinigamis grew cold and merciless, perhaps due to our duties, we cannot afford to be otherwise. Her caring and loving nature put me off. I felt like I was suffocating when I was around her. I could not help not returning her feelings. Love.. whatever that is.. is alien to me. I could not return her with feelings I don't have. So, I left her._

_Heart-broken she was, I did not see the need to comfort her. Shinigamis should be strong. We're useless if we are weak to those fickle emotions. To me, she's weak for succumbing to those emotions. Sigh.. she got potential to be the best Shinigami there is but she went on and stupidly follow her heart instead of her head._

_When I first heard about her being in love with this partner of hers, I was not even amused. Those feelings of her.. so inconsistent.. that human feelings. But she always came back to me. That's why I knew that she still had me in her heart. In fact, she even betrayed Takuto. If she really loved him, she would not betray him right..?_

_But I was wrong.. For the fist time, I felt this weird choking feeling in my heart. This feeling akin to pain though I was not wounded physically, I felt it gnawing inside me. The moment she said she won't come back to me. That she now knew what love was and that she really loved Takuto. And that was why, even knowing Takuto loved Mitsuki, she'd willingly sacrifice her life, her soul.. for him._

_That moment I knew I lost her. And for the first time, I felt hurt by that fact._

_Why am I feeling this way? I don't know. I know I won't see her again but just once.. I want to have a chance to see her again. Me-chan..._

Jonathan came and informed that they have another soul to collect. A runaway girl named Miyuki who were going commit suicide by car accident. Izumi shrugged. Another easy case. It was really easy for him when a human decides to leave the living world on their own. There was less work of convincing their soul to come with him, as they wanted to leave anyway. Compared to those who had a happy and fulfilling life.. they always go on insisting to go see their loved ones before they finally can leave. Fussy souls... they are. Their loved ones probably relieved that they were dead and perhaps were celebrating their death.

_Humans... troubling creatures they are._

They descended down a medium sized suburban house, a picture perfect house for a picture perfect happy family. Children laughing in the yard. An old man looking onto them with his wife patiently knitting beside him. Once in awhile they'll smile to each other, and whisper reminiscing thoughts of their bygone days. Why a person want to commit suicide if they live in a life like this?

Izumi took a quick look around and saw a young girl, hiding from the bushes. Is it this girl he came to collect? That was not right. Why she was here? That did not matter to him. All he should do is wait and watch.

A sudden gust of wind caused the old man to drop his glasses. As he bent down to get it, he saw the girl and called for her. The girl was startled, her face froze in fear. She turned around and ran. She was about to cross the street, there was an incoming car speeding towards her. The driver seemed to be oblivious of what's happening. He hardly see the girl until it was too late. The girl saw the car but she did not move. Staring straight in front, her foot rooted to the ground, waiting for the moment of impact.

Then, a young woman out of nowhere pushed the girl out of the way. The girl fell to the side of the street. the car zoomed past. The old man and his wife raced towards her. They picked up the injured girl and brought her back into the house. Izumi heard the wife said, " It was lucky you managed to get away in time before the car hit you." Izumi stared in disbelief.

_Didn't they see the young woman that saved the girl?_

Izumi turned around but the woman was gone. Where was she?

Jonathan yelped, " The girl's name disappeared. She won't die today."

" What.. That can't be happening?" It's all that woman's fault. Who was she and why those humans cannot see her?

He fly on top of the house and scanned the surrounding. For a while, he did not know what was it he was going to find before he caught sight of a pillar of light. A winged lady was ascending upwards. _A tenshi?_ He chased after her, flying as fast as he could towards her. Before she disappear into the clouds, Izumi caught her hand and yanked her towards him. The young lady fell into her arms, crying out loud, " What are you doing?" She struggled against Izumi, cursing him to let her go.

_Her voice were familiar... very familiar.. this hair.. was the same as... _

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her facing him. Their eyes met each other. Izumi could hardly believe it.

_I have found you, Me-chan._

*********************************************************************

How was it? So now click that button below if you want me to continue.. Ja-ne

Tenshi = angel

Shinigami = God of death in Japanese myth


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

**Up in heaven, Here on Earth**

by dytia

chapter 2: Old friends

**Rieko:** TQ for reviewing.. Luv ur fic so much. so happy u are reviewing mine *tottemo ureshii*  
**Aiko:** I'll put a little part where they were gonna pay a visit to Mi-ki and Ta-kun later because I wanted to focus on Meroko and Izumi first. Don't worry. It'll come up. Promise! What happen to them? Well, since this is set a few years after the anime, Mitsuki would be I think in high school by now and Takuto.. I like to keep his fate a surprise.  
**Midori Syosetsuka:** Yup, that was what I think happen. Izumi accepted it and became cold and unforgiving. Meroko accept it but decided not to succumb to it. Takuto on the other hand live on denial over his shinigami status. In a way, they were being punished. My theory is that their punishment is to relive the pain that drove them into suicide. This might be un-canon-ish but that's what fanfics are for. This is my reinterpretation of the whole Full Moon o Sagashite theme.

I love almost all Arina Tanemura stories, they always have a beautiful sense of philosophy underneath it all. The way she sees the universe, is priceless. The story of Full Moon to me was actually about death, a grim and sad topic but the way Tanemura sensei did it, it was like death itself was beautiful. It was about accepting death and to understand that the important thing was to live your fullest. Not giving up no matter what.

So now on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Full Moon o sagashite manga, anime or even the soundtrack. You already know the great mangaka who does.

********************************************************************

" Izumi-kun?!! What.. what are you doing here..?" Meroko's eyes widened as she stared right back at Izumi. Izumi, reluctantly let her go. Jonathan came up from behind her. Meroko stared at Izumi. His face.. looking at her so tenderly yet mixed with disbelief. Then, she heard him, slowly saying her name.. " Me-chan..."

_Izumi-kun.. remembered me..._

" Me-chan.. you're so pretty with that halo on your head." A loud, familiar high pitched voice came from her behind, startling her. Meroko quickly turned around. " Oh it's you.. Jonathan.. You almost frightened me. You're still with Izumi-kun?" Jonathan nodded.She beamed at them, " Oh, it's so nice to see you two still together after all this years ne.. Why are you here? Working ne?? Are you posted here.." Her voice trailed off, she realized something, looking at Izumi, her face clouded as she anxiously said, " I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking with you." She moved away from them, ascending towards the clouds.

" I guess becoming a tenshi made you forget your old friends.. ne.. Me-chan." Meroko stopped. She shot a glance at him. "What do you want, Izumi?"

" Oh, I just want to see you again. We're old friends, right?"  
" You can never be truthful, can't you, Izumi-kun?" Meroko glanced towards him. His face.. still the expressionless Izumi-kun she knew back then. _Always has been like that, that face. _" You did not stop me just because you missed me."

Izumi chuckled, " Me-chan always the one who understood me best." He stared at her." Since it was you, Me-chan, I'll be honest. Why did you save that girl? Her fate was to die. Her name was already written in the book." Meroko closed her eyes, Izumi was surprised to see such peacefulness coming over her. A strange feeling surrrounded them. A tenshi power?  
" Fate can change, Izumi-kun. I thought Ta-kun and Mi-ki taught you that the last time we're together."  
" But rules are rules.. You do not change rules over night, Me-chan."  
" The rules did not change. But it is my job to protect them. Even if it meant from death itself."  
" Why are you doing this for this insignificant human? They don't even realize you exist."  
" Because it was my job ."

Astonished, Izumi glared back at her. " You are being silly, Me-chan. It's not your job protecting them from death. Tenshi has no power to change destinies."  
" I have no power.. but those humans. They do."

" Enough!!" Izumi's eyes burnt with rage. Meroko slowly opened her eyes and looked right back at him. Their eyes met. Izumi was taken aback when he saw the way Meroko look at him. It was as if she pitied him. He looked away, smiling smugly. "Me-chan.. You cannot save everyone from death. Life and death go hand in hand. You cannot stop death. You're fighting a losing battle." Meroko smiled wistfully. Izumi was not amused. "What's with that smirk on your face? Are you mocking me?"

Meroko shook her head. " Izumi-kun is Izumi-kun... Still the same after all these years. I thought you'd changed.. but I was wrong." Then, she turned towards Jonathan. Jonathan hid behind Izumi-kun. He never saw Meroko this way, the old bunny girl have changed. She seemed to be wiser, more mature. And that scared him.

Meroko turned around, the small wings on her back grew larger and with one great flap, the wings propelled her upwards, fluffy white feathers trailed behind her. Before Izumi could even realized that she was leaving, she already disappeared into the clouds.

" Izumi-kun, should we chase after her?" Izumi-kun just stared at the clouds. His face grim. He shook his head.  
" No.. We'll meet again for sure. The girl is our link, Meroko will come back for her. And that time we'll be waiting."

_I waited for you..._

_now you have appeared..._

_but why..._

_this heart of mine still could not find peace.._

* * * *

Above the clouds where heaven lies..

Meroko were looking at a pool of water which served as a window to the human world. But she was not watching Miyuki or any of her other charges. She was watching Izumi-kun.

_I never thought I'd be happy to see him. After that day, I never even thought of him. I thought he might have forgotten about me._

_But he didn't.._

His voice ringing in her ears, calling her softly, " Me-chan."

She remembered how she used to idolize him then. Infatuated. Besotted by him. At the time, she honestly thought it was love.

_But Ta-kun taught me what real love means._

_So I knew those feelings I had for Izumi-kun weren't love._

_But why am I still feeling this way? Why am I feeling this.. queer feeling when I saw him today? When he said my name, I was... happy..._

She glanced at the window, to her horror, she saw Izumi was at the house where Miyuki were staying.

_Izumi-kun could not possibly were up to something not good. He might be ruthless but he has a good heart. I know he did._

_But he once made Mitsuki almost jump off the building. What if he wants to do the same thing with Miyuki? No, I must go to her._

Alarmed, she quickly stood and ran out of the room only to be stopped by a male tenshi. " Meroko, where are you going?"  
" I think Miyuki's in trouble, Keichi-kun."  
" I'll go with you. After all, I am your senior. Even though I admit you did a great job for the last few years, but you are still green in this line of work."  
" I can take care of myself, really. It's something I need to do alone."  
" Meroko.."  
" Please.. I promise I be careful." Looking at her big lovely eyes, it's hard to say no. (me: ^-^)

Keichi reluctantly nodded. Meroko grinned. " I know you'd understand." On an impulse, threw her arms around him and kissing him on his cheek. His face reddens. " Thank you!!" she shouted as she ran out. As he watched Meroko leave for earth, he felt an ache in his heart. A feeling he always have when he was around Meroko.

Meroko caught his eye the day she came to heaven. He could not even believe this young happy go lucky girl used to be a shinigami. And to be promoted into a tenshi, it took great lenghts to do so. He was impressed when he heard about it but when they met for the first time, it was love at first sight.

She.. was the most beautiful thing he ever laid his eyes upon... That moment he knew that she's the one for him.

But he knew that Meroko did not share the same feelings. Keichi always sensed that there was always someone in her mind though she never said or even hinted about it. She kept it behind her sunshine smile, only to herself. Meroko was always like that. She never tell him about her past. She said she wanted to bury it all behind. But he knew she never did.

_I want to be the wind under your wings_

_Your candle in times of darkness_

_My hands are yours to hold_

_For now and forever more_

_My angel.._

****************************************************************************************

oooh.. I made an OC.. Keichi is a male tenshi, kinda like Izumi when Meroko first became a shinigami, but he's nicer. She reports to him and he assigns her jobs. He looked out for Meroko and covered for her when she purposely break rules. A love triangle?? hihihi...

Next chapter I'd write more about Miyuki and her reasons why she wanted to die. I modelled her from Mitsuki (hence the very similar sounding name) I know my this chapter very waffy. Can't help it I guess.. hihi...Until next time. Ja ne...


	3. Chapter 3: Life's A Circle

**_Up in heaven, Here on Earth_**

_by dytia_

_chapter 2: Life's a Circle_

_I kind of neglected this fic because I was ultra busy with studies but I promise I will get back to it when I have more time. In the mean time, this is a short update. Don't worry I am going to go on with this fic, it has many possibilities, don't you agree._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Full Moon o sagashite manga, anime or even the soundtrack. You already know the great mangaka who does._

****************************************************************

Miyuki were sitting on her bed trying to take in her surroundings. It has been years since the last time she slept in a nice comfortable room like this. For years already, she has been bounced from one orphanage to another. Always the same old noisy, boisterous hostel where there were more kids than beds. And bullies were abound. Miyuki remembered being so small then. Everyday she would be found crying in a corner, her arms and legs were black and blue. The kind matron would tend to her and always ask what happen? She lied that she fell but Miyuki knew the matron did not believe. No matter. Even if she tells her the truth, nothing would change. She, little Miyu who likes to sit alone will always be bullied because unlike others, she have parents. Yes, she always knew from little that her parents still live out there and would come and take her away from this nightmare.

For years, Miyuki will pray beside her little bed to God. " Let Papa and Mama appear and sweep me away from here." But for years, no one came.

After one severe beating, Miyuki ran away from the orphanage. And that fateful day, she was lost and somehow end up at that old man's house and saw all those happy kids. Finally, it dawn on her. Papa and Mama won't find me ever. I am lying to myself. I am unwanted child. That's why I was in the orphanage.

That time, when she ran into the street, she could see that car coming. But she did not budge. Her thought at that moment was just that.. _Let everything end for once._

But now, here she is.. still alive.. still breathing.. Without anywhere to go. Without any reason to go on.

On the roof, discreetly watching was Izumi and Jonathan. Izumi sighed. " Me-chan is fighting a losing battle. This girl did not even want to live." Jonathan nodded.

" Izumi-kun, why don't we give her a little nudge."  
" Naah.. I do not think we need to do anything. This is an easy case. Just make sure nothing goes wrong."  
" Then, why are we here if not to sped things up."  
" We are here because.."

_ I want to see Meroko._

There was a knock on the door. The old lady came in with dinner.

" I called you out for dinner but you were asleep. I am sure you are hungry."  
Miyuki nodded. The old lady set the tray down. " After you eat, you can call your parents and get them to pick you up. Okay..?"

Miyuki looked away, " I don't know my Papa and Mama. The old lady was stunned. Hugging Miyuki, she said that she was sorry. She did not know.

As Miyuki tell the story to the old lady, tears came down streaming down her lovely face. And the old lady was not the only one listening.

Izumi asked himself about his own parents.

I do not remember anything about my past life. It has been years that I became a shinigami.

" So you can't remember any of of it?" Izumi turned around and automatically, his eyes met a pair of lovely tenshi's eyes.

" Me-chan!" yelled Jonathan. Izumi nonchalantly said, " Here you are again, busy body."  
" Hey, let the girl go. She's my assignment now."  
" Who determine that?"  
" Our tenshi office said that God given her second chance and I am here to guide her with her second chance."  
" But she herself does not look like she's going to take that chance." Nodding towards Miyuki and the old lady. " look again."

Izumi looked at the direction Meroko pointed at, to his amazement, he saw Miyuki sound asleep in the arms of the old lady. The old lady was singing a lullaby to Miyuki.

" Do you know that fate has caused Miyuki to come to this house?"  
" I thought it was coincidence."  
" Fate does works sometimes through coincidences. In fact, fate works in mysterious ways."  
" What are you implying? That the two of them are fated to meet."

Meroko grabbed Izumi's hand and yanked him inside. They went pass the walls and into a room where the old lady's husband was sleeping. Pointing towards some pictures in the wall, she told Izumi, " Tell me what you see?"  
Much to Izumi's surprise, the pictures were of a group of small kids and one of them looked just like Miyuki.

" Is it Miyuki? What is this? Who is she? Did you purposely led her here?"  
" Shhh... It is not time yet to tell."  
" Must all of you tenshi speak in riddles."  
" Why? Izumi-kun also like to talk like that. Didn't you?"

Izumi shrugged. Meroko went on, " Leave Miyuki alone.."  
" I don't want to."  
" Then help me help her. She's not ready to die yet and I want to show her that. I didn't want her to die like.."  
" You don't have to say it.. I understand."  
" Then, you'll help." Jonathan wailed, " Izumi-kun you can't possibly want to help.."  
" Shut up, Jonathan. " Looking at Meroko, he nodded. " I only stay to see if you really can do as you say you would. That girl had a long hard life and as far as I am concern, I rather she end it."  
" Surely you do not think like that.."

Izumi and Jonathan ascend towards the sky. " As a matter of fact I do."

Meroko sighed. Not only she had a huge task of helping Miyuki, she also have to change Izumi's point of view. That humans deserve a second chance.

looking at the old man, she whispered sadly, " Oji-chan.. Thank you for taking her in. God have answered your prayers. We are going to return your daughter back."

Placing a hand on top of the old man's forehead, Meroko was swept into the old man's mind.

Suddenly, Meroko found herself in the hospital. The old man and his wife, albeit a much younger version of them were seated side by side, embracing each other. A doctor came forward and as clearly as then, Meroko could hear his words. " I am sorry. We could not help your daughter."

The old lady burst to tears. The old man comforted her. The old lady gushed in anguish, " We should have accepted her decision but I..."  
" Honey, we didn't know it would end up like this."  
" It is all my fault. I pushed her too far."

The scene changed. Meroko was back in the house. A young woman was running out of the house with two big, fat suitcases. She was crying and there were sounds of plates crashing inside. There were angry voices.

" I don't want to see you again!!!"

Just then, Meroko let go of the old man. There was nothing left to see. She understood her mission.

_What you give away.. will find it's way back.._

_What you have lost.. will be returned.._

_Life is a big circle.._

_Just when you think it was the end.. it would be wise to see it as a new beginning..._

*******************************************************

_I do not read the manga as much as I wanted to but I might use some references to the manga storyline as well as the anime like Meroko's past. Hopefully it won't get spoiler-ish. Or perhaps I will just make up my own version of events. _


	4. Chapter 4: Not One To Love

**_Up in heaven, Here on Earth_**

_by dytia_

_chapter 4: Not one to love_

_Finally got hold of some of the manga scans so decided to tweak with my story a little bit. I don't think this story would follow much of the manga storyline. We'll see how it goes. Like always.. all characters belong to Arina Tanemura. I don't own anything._

* * *

" So you can't remember any of of it?" Meroko's voice ring through his ears.

_My parents... my past life.. did I forgot about them?_

Izumi was sitting on the ledge. In front of him was the train station. He always comes here when he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. It was as if something tied him to it. A past life reminders?

_All I could remember about my past life was that it was horrible. Nothing that I wanted to remember._

But Miyuki made him think about it. And it scares him to remember about his past life. This fear runs deep.

" Knock.. knock..." Izumi look up. Meroko floated down to perch beside him.

" How did you find me? Is there a big satellite up there that monitors all my movement? Are you stalking me? You seem to be everywhere I go." he retorted.  
" Izumi-kun growing grumpier. Must be all these years being a shinigami taking a toll on you."

Izumi rolled his eyes and ignored her. Meroko tapped him at the shoulder but he just sat there not talking to her.  
" I see, Izumi-kun is regretting about agreeing to help Meroko with Miyuki. Izumi-kun is mad at Meroko for messing up his assignment." Izumi did not reply.

" Meroko really don't understand why Izumi-kun do not think Miyuki deserve a second chance. She's a good kid with a hard life. Perhaps after this she will get a happy ending she deserves."  
" There's no happy ending... " Izumi muttered.  
" What did you just say?" Meroko asked. Izumi kept quiet.

Meroko start to jump up and down in front of him and making funny faces. Izumi just shrugged at her," Just leave me alone."

Meroko stared at him. Izumi did not look at her instead he rather watch the trains go by. " Why do you avoid me?"  
" I'm not avoiding you."  
" Then, look at me." Izumi turn to the opposite direction. Meroko flew in front of him.  
" Meroko, just leave."  
" Something is bothering Izumi-kun. And Meroko won't leave until she knows about it."

Izumi-kun jump off the ledge and landed on the streets. Meroko followed suit. Izumi-kun walk pass the barrier towards the train tracks. Meroko tried to stop him.

" I am a shinigami. I am already dead so why are you worried?"  
" Izumi-kun... get out. The train.."  
" If you leave, I'll get out.."  
" How do you expect me to leave when you are about to collide with a train?"

Izumi stepped on the tracks and stood right at the center. " You know, Me-chan. I always like trains. I don't know why."

Ting.. Ting... Ting... The bell rang signaling the train was coming. Meroko yelled at Izumi to get out of its way.

Izumi stared at the incoming train. _This felt strangely familiar._

Flashback.. Izumi was standing on the train tracks. Staring at a lady who was watching him from the side. The lady was smiling. The train was coming.

In the present.. Izumi remained frozen in front of the train as if he was in a daze. Meroko yelled to get his attention but he did not listen.

_Like Miyu.. my life was also something worth to end early._

Just as the train got nearer, Meroko brashly jumped and caught Izumi, just managing to avoid the incoming train by a mere inch. Both of them stumbled down the ground, rolling over the asphalt turf.

They lay still. Meroko still holding onto Izumi. Izumi stared at her. " Why did you do that, baka?"  
Meroko did not reply. She was too shaken by the ordeal.  
Izumi shrugged, " I guess you forgot that we shinigami are immortal."  
" I did not forget."  
" Then why did you save me."  
" Because I cannot just stand there and watch Zumi-chan die," she tearfully cried,

Izumi was startled by Meroko's words.  
  
Flashback.. The train hitting him.. A smiling lady watching him..

_She did not save me. She chose not to save me._

Izumi stared at Meroko. This girl chose to do otherwise.

As Meroko calmed down, she began to realize that Izumi were lying on top of her with her arms wrapped around his neck. Blushing deep red, she asked Izumi to get off her. Realizing her predicament, he grinned. " I guess you want me to reward you for saving me. How about a kiss? We used to kiss each other a lot if I'm not mistaken."  
" That's ages ago."  
Meroko struggled against him. Izumi mischievously hugged her closer. " Izumi.. get off I said.."  
Against her wishes, Izumi kissed her right on the lips. Soft and slow, he deepened the kiss. Meroko tried to struggle free but as the embrace grew tighter, her protests grew weaker and weaker.

Meroko.. a small voice in her heart whispered. " You love him.."  
Meroko replied no. " Then why are you in his arms? Why did you try to find him? If it was not love.."  
" I love Takuto.." said Meroko. The words echoed in her ears..

Izumi whispered her name. Hearing his voice, she finally got hold of her senses.

Pang.. Suddenly, she slapped him. Izumi caressed his sore cheeks. " Aww.. Me-chan."

Meroko stood up. " This was not why I am here. I.. you're mistaken."  
" Am I? Didn't you just said that you didn't want to see me die? Didn't it meant that you still have feelings for me?"  
" Not that way.. I love Ta-kun."  
" Takuto.. Takuto.. I am sick and tired of hearing that name from your lips."  
" Izumi.. I am not here to discuss this." Izumi grabbed her arms and shouted, " What's wrong with me? Why Takuto not me?"  
" There's nothing wrong with you.. "  
" Then what.. What am I to you?"  
Meroko did not reply.

_I didn't have any answer._

Izumi pushed her away. Meroko looked away. " I was mistaken. I should not have gone and see you. Goodbye, Izumi."

Meroko flew away. Izumi watched her disappear into the sky.

_No.. Meroko was just like that lady. She did not love me. No one would love me.. Not Meroko.. Not Mitsuki.. Nobody.._

_Miyuki.. She was like me.. someone whose life is a sad story that should have been cut short whether by God or our own hands. No second chance. No fairy godmother or any angel can come down and help her. Because this child was not fated to have a happy ending._

_Like I was then.._

Flashback...

" Everything would have been different if it weren't for you." A lady was shouting at him. Crying and cursing him.  
  
Izumi knelt in the corner while that lady went out with some strange men. Midnight, she'll be back and hit him again and again.

"You should not have been born!" She always said that.

_I was not needed. I am a burden to her._

The lady never smile at him. Wait, she did.. years ago but Izumi cannot remember why. But now, every time she looks at him, it was with hatred. Sometimes, he felt that she was ashamed of him.

_I'll make her smile.. I promise.._

" Oka-san.. Thankyou for taking care of me," he whispered.. The train was coming fast. And the last thing that Izumi see before the train hit him was his mother's face smiling.

* * *

Next: Izumi plots to get Miyuki to kill herself. Can Meroko stop him? Will she figure out her feelings towards Izumi? Will it be too late?


	5. Chapter 5: Precious Life

**_Up in heaven, Here on Earth_**

_by dytia_

_chapter 5: Precious Life_

_Finally got hold of some of the manga scans (and finish reading the whole manga.. the manga ending so sweet!!!) so decided to tweak with my story a little bit. I don't think this story would follow much of the manga storyline. We'll see how it goes. Like always.. all characters (except Keichi) belong to Arina Tanemura. Poor Keichi disapeared for two chappies.. he really deserve more.. :)_

* * *

Keichi bumped into Meroko who seemed so preoccupied.

" Me -chan?!" he called her. Meroko, startled, hesitantly turned towards him.  
" Ooo.. Keichi-kun.. "  
" What's with the ong face? Is anything wrong? Anything happen to Miyu?"  
" No.. nothing.. it's just me.." Concerned, Keichi asked her whether she wants to talk about it.  
" If it's a problem, I can lend you a hand. Or at least, you can pour it out. I guarantee you'll feel much better once you tel me about it. I am a good listener."

Meroko look up to him. Keichi always remind her of Takuto. He, like Takuto, really cared for her. Such a sweet soul. But Meroko did not dare to open her up to him.

_I refuse to let myself fall for someone else other than Ta-kun. So I dare not get close to anyone_.

" Thankyou, Keichi-kun. But I am fine.. really.." He sighed with relief.  
" Glad to hear that. Oh, listen. About Miyu, remember you asked me about her background info."  
" Yes.. did you find anything?"  
" Let just say.. she's an orphan no more." Meroko burst into a wide smile.  
" They are alive?"  
" Better, I know where they are?"  
" Then, what are we waiting for. Let's go!"

Miyuki was sitting with the old couple by the garden. Inside, the television was having a live telecast from Shibuya.

The announcer on the TV animatedly commented on the massive crowd there, " The debut of Mitsuki Kouyama.. the girl who were dubbed as this year's hottest young idol have sparked the nation's interest. 5 milliun copies of her debut sibgle sold. This achievement greatly mirrors last year's Full Moon's record.. in fact Mitsuki's voice and her striking resemblance to Full Moon have caused many to call her as Full Moon's protege." Another reporter interrupt him.  
" Perhaps she is Full Moon's long lost sister??"  
" Who knows but after Full Moon's disappearance, the public have missed her kind of sweet innocence and greatly yearned for her return. But now this hunger is sated by young Mitsuki's entrance. Look.. there she is now... Singing her first single.. 'Live'... Kouyama Mitsuki... "

Mitsuki's clear voice filled the room.. the old lady sighed. " Such a sweet sound. It makes me feel alive again."

Miyuki glance towards the TV screeen and saw Mitsuki. Miyuki marveled over how energetic and lively Mitsuki was.

_This girl.. surely she never know pain or suffering.. her semi charmed life must be an enchanted bed of roses with no obstacles in her way.. unlike me..._

The old man watched the girl. Since her appearance, Miyuki refused to smile. At least she stopped crying but the old man knew, deep inside, the tears never stopped falling.

The announcer was promoting Kouyama Mitsuki's autograph signing in conjuction to the launch of "Live Japan" charity. This charity is backed by SEED Records and it aim to heighten suicide awareness in the young. The reporter thrust the microphone to Mitsuki.

" Kouyama-san, please say something about this charity. I understand that it was a brainchild of yours. Is that right..?"  
" No.. it's everybody's efforts not mine alone."  
" What do you hope to achieve with this charity?" Mitsuki looked wistfully to the sky.. then she smile at the camera.

_This one is for Takuto, Meroko and Izumi..._  
" For everyone.. to live.."

Miyuki chuckled. Sarcastically, she thought that Mitsuki was too naive.

_If people wants to die, why stop them? It is their lives... who are yo to tell them it' wrong.._

Her thoughts was interrupted when he heard the old lady said, " Finally.. perhaps then... people would start thinking twice about dying and start to live.." Miyuki was dismayed by her remark. She turned towards the old lady. The old lady was looking right at her.  
" Oba-san.. why are you looking at me?"  
" You were trying to kill yourself.. didn't you?" Miyuki was taken aback. She never told her that.  
" Oba-san... I was... it was an accident.." she lied. The old lady nodded emphatically.  
" I understand, child. I am not condemning you, " The old lady caress Miyuki's cheek. " After I listened to your story.. I was impressed that you have been strong all this while. But my child.. dying is not an end.. I want you to know that."

Miyuki did not reply. The old lady went on, " When you are old, you will realise that life is precious. That's why I don't want you to throw it away. You are still young. You still have a long life.. Be happy."

The old man sat next to Miyuki.

" We hope that you would continue living here and cast aside all thoughts of death."  
" Stay here.. but.."  
" Please.. We want to see you be happy. Let us love you as our own child."  
" Why are you two being so nice to me. I don't deserve this.. your pity," Miyuki cried.  
" No.. it's not pity.. Miyu-chan.. we are two very lonely old couple.. Having you here would give us another reason to live."  
" Lie.. I don't want your sympathies.." The old lady embrace Miyuki. Miyuki pushed her away. The old lady fell to the side and started coughing. Miyuki got up and ran.

_I don't deserve their love. I am unwanted. Born from a bad seed.. no one wants me._

Flash back... a little Miyuki was being taunted by the big kids.. "Miyu is bad. That's why her parents are gone!!" She was shouting that it was a lie. " Mom and dad love me..!" The big boy sneered at her, " But id they love you.. why are you here??" Another girl stepped in, " Who would love a bad girl like you...?" The big boys and girls said that she came from a bad seed. " That's why you were left at the orphanage's door!!" The taunts get louder and harsher. At the end of the day, the matron found Miyu shaking and trembling in the closet. There was no tears. She already cried so hard that the tears already dried up by the time she was found.

After that day.. Miyu always believe that no one cares about her.

_I am born bad to the core. I don't deserve to be happy._

Miyuki was about to leave but stop when she heard the old man's alarmed cries, " Hold on, wife." There was the sound of the old lady coughing. Miyuki looked back at her. She was stupefied to see that the old lady was coughing up so much blood.  
" Oba-san..!!!"  
" My child..." The old lady breathed. Her lips and hands caked with dried blood.

The old man told Miyuki to help the oldlady onto his back. " I'll carry her to the hospital."  
" But Oji-san.. the hospital is far away. You are old. You can't..."  
" I can manage. Come.. we must go.."

Elsewhere in Tokyo.. Meroko and Keichi were outside of SEED records.

" They are here.Miyuki's parents. Do they work here?"  
" Yes, both works here."  
" I can't believe this." Turning to Keichi. " Keichi can you go without me."  
" But you were the one who wants to see them?"  
" But what if.."  
" What?"

_I don't want Mitsuki to see me._

" Is there someone you didn't want to see?" Meroko nodded. Keichi thought for a while. " That can easily be arranged." Keichi grabbed her hand and dragged her to the other direction.  
" Keichi-kun. What are you doing? Where are we going?"  
" Where else? Shopping!"

Keichi practically forced her into some of the funky costumes. Looking at her from head to toe, he said, " Mmmm... something is missing. I know.." After making sure no one was watching, he clapped twice and in a blink of an eye, Meroko's hair became black, straight and short.

Meroko shrieked, " What did you do to my hair?!"  
" This way no one will be able to recognise you, right?" Meroko stare at her reflection.  
" I look so different." Meroko smile at Keichi. " Thankyou, Keichi.."

Keichi beamed. " Now that you are ready, let's go."

At the hospital.. Miyuki was waiting outside the doctor's room.

_Did something bad happen to her?_

Miyuki took a peek inside the doctor's room and managed to hear a bit what the doctor was telling the old man.

" Your wife's cancer is spreading. She should be admitted by now."  
" But sensei.. you know how my wife is.. she doesn't want to be in the hospital. She wish to stay at home where she belong."  
" We can fight this thing.."  
The old man sighed, " We are old, sensei.. with not much reason to continue living.. our daughter have deserted us. All that we wish is to stay together till the day we die."  
" Don't you want to find your daughter?"  
The man shook his head. " She hated both of us. We drove her away."

Flashback.. A smiling young woman telling the old couple. " I'm pregnant." Shattered glass.. The young woman running out of the house... The old man shouting in anger.. " Didm't I tell you before? Now look what happen?" The doctor telling the couple that they could not help their daughter..

Miyuki closed the door.

_Oba-san is dying._

She thought of oba-san's words. Is it because she's dying that she wanted Miyuki to appreciate what's left of her life?

The old lady was lying in her bed. She was startled by the door opening.

" O.. Miyuki-chan. You're here. Scared are you? Really I'm fine.."  
" Why didn't you want to get treated?" The old lady did not answer. She looked away. Miyuki went to her side.  
" You told me not to throw my life away. Isn't that what you are doing now?"  
" It's different. I'm old. I should be dying."  
" It's not different. You said life is precious. It's the same for all.. young or old."  
" My child.. I am an old lady.. except for my husband.. I have no one in this world. My only child hated me. I have no other friends. If I am gone.. no one will miss me.."  
" Who say so..I will.." The old lady stared at Miyuki.

_Is this the feeling of love? Is this feeling of not letting go?_

The old lady embraced Miyuki. Miyuki burst crying. " If I die, would you miss me?" asked Miyuki. The old lady nodded.  
" Then... would you live and get treatment if I agree to stay with you?" The old lady was surprised but was overwhelmed with happiness to hear that.  
" Let me be your child..." The tears started to overflow. Both hugging each other tightly. Both finally found their family.

Izumi was silently watching the happy reunion. His face darkened as he noted that Miyuki's name is getting blurred in his book.

" Jona-chi.. it looks like her death wish is getting lesser and lesser.."  
" Is there anyway to stop that?"  
" There is.."  
" What.."  
" Well.. let just say I know a secret that'll drive Miyuki to her death."  
" But how do you break that secret?"  
" To do that.. we must find her mother..."

_The key to it all.. the chain that connect us all..._

At the SEED records.. Meroko and Keichi was seated outside the studio.. inside.. there were the preparation for the launch of Kouyama Mitsuki's "Live japan" charity. Meroko could see Mitsuki practising at the center stage. Hiding behind Keichi shadows, she hoped that she went unnoticed.

" There.. see that lady. That's Miyuki's mom.." Meroko strained her neck looking at the direction Keichi point out. Her eyes widened.. " That lady!!"

The lady which was Miyuki's mom.. was none other than Oshige-san..

* * *

_Next chapter: If Oshige is Miyuki's mom, who was Miyuki's dad then? What is this secret Izumi is talking about? What will happen to Miyuki next?_


	6. Chapter 6: Lament of a Tainted Idol

**Up in heaven, Here on Earth by dytia**

chapter 6: Lament of A Tainted Idol (Ooshige's Story)

_Time is something I don't have. But then I didn't want to keep you waiting long. So, a short chapter to whet your appetite. :) There was not much on this part of Ooshige's life on the manga so I had more freedom to shape it according to what I had in mind but if ay of it clashes with the canon or became OOC, do kindly remind me. And I was a bit skewed by the manga time line, I am guessing that Ooshige was a teenage idol already by the time Mitsuki was born. Based on this assumption, I safely conclude that Ooshige met Wakaouji sensei about 16-7 years old? Ok get on with the story._

* * *

Ooshige watches Mitsuki as she prepares herself for the stage. Again, she was there to witness the birth of a true idol. The idol who is as pure as the first snow in autumn dusk, that she dreamt to be once years ago but she herself can't achieve.

_There were some sacrifices. Some blood lost. Some love lost. Some innocence lost._

When she started out, Ooshige knew to make it an idol she has to make sacrifices. The first one was to sacrifice the one closest to her.

" Masami!!! No child of mine is raised to dress like a tramp prancing on stage to earn a living. You, young lady will finish high school."  
" Oto-san, we are talking a once in a lifetime opportunity here. Manager Kuro said I was born to be an idol…"  
" That man's a liar. Can't you see? He was only using you. I already check him up. He was a fraud!!"  
" You what?! How dare you do that?" Ooshige's mom intervened. " He was only doing this to protect you."  
" No, all he wants is to lock me up in a cage and throw away the key. I am 16 only once and I want to be an idol."

She was headstrong. She was determined. She doesn't care if it meant scrubbing the studio floors, being a maid to the studio guests or running senseless errands for the established idols who were way younger than her. She sacrificed her pride as Master Kuro promised her that she'll be an idol after all this. And she was so determined to make that happen. And she was more determined once she met him.

She met Wakaouji-sensei during one of Route L's studio recording session. She already knew Aoi-san at that time having done a few errands for him which she do gladly as Aoi-san was one of the few celebrities who actually treated her like a human instead of an invisible studio hand and at the same time, his wife also had treated her as family.

Flashback.. Kazuki telling the young Ooshige. " You were not the only one who had to sacrifice the person you love for something that you always dream."  
" What was your dream, Kazuki-san?"  
Kazuki were smiling wistfully at a far away Aoi-san, "To be the moon that shines his way."

At that moment, the young Ooshige knew what true love was. Every time she looks at Aoi-san and his wife, she wondered if she could ever find a true love like they have. But he wondered no more when he met him that day.

Young Takuto and Aoi were already inside the studio when she arrived there. Aoi-san saw her and immediately called her in. " Masami, we need an extra chorus back up vocals for this song, could you help us?"  
She beamed , " Of course. But I have this parcel to send to Arai-san next door… I'll come back in a minute." Just as he turn around, she immediately ran smack into a tall, dark guy. Ooshige stumbled to the floor and the next thing she saw when she looks up was the heavenly vision of him. The prince of her dreams.

" Are you okay?" that man extended his hand but Ooshige was too embarrassed to take it. She immediately got up and darted straight outside without any word. She did not return to the studio. Later, she found out his name. Wakaouji.

_Ouji-sama_

" Ooshige-san.. Ooshige-san."  
" Oo.. Mitsuki, are you finished? "  
" Just a few audio run throughs and we finished. I saw you alone here looking tired so I thought that perhaps you want me to finish faster."  
" No, just go ahead. I think I just need some fresh air. I'll wait for you outside."  
" Okay."

Outside, Ooshige sat on a bench next to a young birch tree. The leaves were turning yellow. Autumn is coming.

" Ooshige-san.." A familiar voice came from behind her. Ooshige turned and to her surprise, she saw someone she never thought she'll see again.  
" Meroko??!" Meroko nodded.

Keichi was watching them from afar. Meroko asked him to step aside.

" Ooshige is a dear old friend. She has a good heart. If she was truly Miyuki's mom, she must have a good reason for not raising the child herself."

After Meroko finished narrating Miyuki's life story, she hesitantly asked Ooshige, "What do you think I should do? Knowing the mother is alive."  
Ooshige smiled, "Find the mother of course and convince her to take the child back."  
Meroko took Ooshige's hands, "Then, would you take her back. Ooshige-san." Ooshige was startled by Meroko's answer.  
"What are you saying? I am not the child's mother."  
" I am not lying." Meroko handed her some papers. "She was your child. Your parents were the one who signed the release forms and in the orphanage books, stated that your father was the one who personally brought her in."  
There were tears in Ooshige's eyes as anger, sadness and also disbelief surged inside of her forming an avalanche of emotions.

Flashback..

Kazuki found Ooshige crying in the studio all alone.  
" Masami.. what is it?" Ooshige look up.."Kazuki-chan, I'm pregnant."

Another flashback..  
Glasses were smashed. Angry words exchanged. Ooshige dragging her suitcases out shouting that she rather go to hell if they forces her to abort the child. Her father screamed back, "Then, go ahead and give birth to that spawn of the devil." Her mother was sobbing quietly telling them to stop fighting. At that time, she vowed to never return. She did turned her parents away once and now when she needed them, she was not surprised that they also turned her away.At the end of the day, I could not kill my child

She went to Kazuki for help. She, Aoi and Wakaouji helped her find a place to stay and helped her with the pregnancy. She was so embarrassed especially to Wakaouji-san.

" Wakaouji-san.. Gomen. I am such a burden to you."  
" Dame da you. You are precious to me. To Aoi. To Kazuki. We would not leave you alone at times like this."  
" Don't you want to know what had happen?"  
" If you want to tell, I'd listen but if you don't want to, it's all right. I trusted you to decide wisely." Wakaouji-san bended down and kiss her on the forehead, " You know, I am going to a medical school soon."  
" Ehh… Why?"  
" Because of you.."  
" Me?"  
" Because of Aoi. Because of Kazuki."  
" Oo… I don't understand."  
" The three of you taught me that life is so precious. That's why I want to be the one who were able to protect it."  
" Wakaouji-san.." This man is the most perfect person she ever met. That's why she could never tell him her feelings.I am forever tainted in his eye.

This child is the product of her ignorance and her naiveté. She finally was given a taste of stardom. Her album is out and she was drunk by the praises and worship. That was the time it happened.

She was coaxed into entertaining the bigwigs of the entertainment industry. Manager Kuro led her into this room and told her to be nice to them. They were many of them and they were drunk. The next day, she was naked on bed, sobbing.

_Innocence was lost that day._

She felt so dirty. She grew distant and began neglecting her idol engagements and manager Kuro wanted her to sleep with more studio executives to compensate for that. She refused and then, Manager Kuro also ditched her and purposely send out negative comments and publicities to the press. That was the end of her idol dream. The start of her nightmare.

Crying as she tells her tale, she goes on saying that she had a huge fight with her parents that day. "There was an accident and I was bleeding so much I thought I was dying. The doctor had to do an operation to get the baby out but she was too small to survive. The doctor told me the baby died. My parents were there. They told me they already cremated the remains."  
"So you never knew that she was still alive?" Ooshige shook her head.  
" After that, Wakaouji-san helped me procure a job training new idols. Something away from the public eye. As time goes by, she grew to love her new job as one of the people behind the scene. But she shied away from Wakaouji-san.

_I cannot love him any longer. I am dirty._

"Where is she now? Can you take me to her? "  
"Are you sure?"  
" Yes!!"  
" She's with your parents. And your mother is now dying."

* * *

_Next chapter: Will Ooshige agrees to return to her family? How will Miyuki react? To be continued._


End file.
